Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a network device, and more particularly to a network device related to Internet protocol security (IPsec), an IPsec system and a method for establishing IPsec tunnel using the same.
Related Art
As the Internet and mobile communication become popular, the requirement for the security level of data transmission on the Internet increases. It becomes more and more important to transmit data with IPsec. Thus there is a need for reducing hardware cost and providing convenience to an end user for secure data transmission using IPsec.